1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that performs focal point detection in a plurality of focal point detection regions within a photographic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera (related art 1) being set a plurality of focal point detection regions within a photographic field, that is provided with a focal point detection device for detecting a focal point adjustment state of a photographic lens in each of the focal point detection regions, is known.
A camera (related art 2) provided with an electronic zoom shooting mode, a pseudo wide shooting mode, and a pseudo panorama shooting mode is also known. In the electronic zoom shooting mode, central parts of an imaged picture are cut out and enlarged so that a pseudo zoomed up image that is substantially the same as a zoomed-up image taken using a zoom lens is generated. In the pseudo wide shooting mode and the pseudo panorama shooting mode, an upper part and a lower part of the imaged picture are removed and central wide range sections are enlarged so that a pseudo wide image and a pseudo panorama image that are the same as wide image and panorama image taken using a wide angled lens are generated.
There is also known a miniaturized digital still camera (related art 3) that can take a photograph while viewing a subject image on a liquid crystal monitor screen, and that can take a photograph while looking at a subject image in an optical viewfinder.
However, in the electronic still camera of related art 2, for carrying out focal point detection in a plurality of focal point detection regions within a photographic field, if an electronic zoom photography or a pseudo wide/pseudo panorama photography that trims a part of an imaged picture are carried out, the focal point detection regions may be placed outside the trimming range. In particular, if the trimming range becomes narrow, a lot of the focal point detection regions will be outside the trimming range. For this reason, if the photographer inadvertently selects a focal point detection region that is no longer inside the trimming range, there is a problem that an image focused on the intended subject inside the trimming range is no longer obtained.
It has been considered to mount a focal point detection device having a plurality of focal point detection regions in the comparatively small-sized electronic still camera of the related art 3, to improve focussing performance with respect to the main subject by carrying out focal point detection at a plurality of regions inside the photographic field.
Display of a plurality of focal point detection region marks on a liquid crystal monitor screen can be realized at low cost and without taking up any installation space. However, to display a plurality of focal point detection region marks inside an optical viewfinder requires high cost and a large installation space. This means that the requirements of the miniature electronic still camera of related art 3 with respect to miniaturization and cost reduction are not satisfied.